Shipping drabbles!
by imhungrymakemefood
Summary: I will write about over 100 shipping drabbles! Just read the intro to learn more! Rated M just incase. Please read the rules for them first chapter..
1. IntroductionRules

Hey guys! So today I wanted to try something. I'm going to start a journal of drabbles, that's right. Shipping Drabbeles!

How to do it? Please ask me what pairing you want me to write a short unique drabble, feel free!

It's simple, on the reviews provide the description or simply the pairing along with your name and I'll do it! If you want to PM me your idea, I must be able to say (requested by this user)

So here's an example:

"Hi, I'm pokemonfan2ecs I want to request (Brock x Nurse Jenny). Could you make them already dating and a scene at the beach?"

I'll take ANY suggestions, even if I'm a pokeshipper, other Ash ships are still aloud to enter. I'll be more that happy to write!

so review away!

**Edit: I've been getting a lot of Pokemon x Human (barley any human) and I forgot that I do have restrictions**

**I will do**

**Pokemon x Pokemon**

**FxF**

**MxF**

**MxM**

**Lemons**

**I will not do**

**Pokemon x Human**

**Pokemon Lemons**

**Or Crossover ships.**

**So again, you're still able to send me requests by PM's and if you have a specific scenario, please let me know! Remember, if you want to tell me by a review pick a screenname, I will not accept Anonymous.**

**Thank you! **


	2. You Don't Know Me

**So here is the first drabble! Ah yes, vatonageshipping (katexkeith) this is a short one requested by Max Saturday Burns Toasters.**

"Kate?" was the first thing Keith said running after her, who seemed to be annoyed.

"C'mon Parishichu. Let's get away from all of this." The easily irritated top ranger held her hands on her hips and ran as fast as she could.

"What's wrong?" Keith sighed. "Buizel, stop her." He commanded his pokemon. Buizel jumped infront of her and halted her.

It was the beginning of April, and Keith has been away for a long time now. He had to transfer his ranger duties in Hoenn, which seemed to anger Kate. Why? It's because he left _unexpectedly. _It's now been 4 months since there was no Keith. 4 brutal months is how Kate really felt.

_"_Would you stop and let me explain?" Keith scolded her. She sighed and walked over to him. She then crossed her arms, angry and snorted "What?"

"I know you're mad because I was busy doing some training in Hoenn." Keith begins to explain. Kate interrupted him. "Don't make me sound ridiciouls. I'm mad because you didn't tell me. Also you're a top Ranger. Why would you need training." She protested.

"Okay, and I'm sorry! It just happened to soon..." Keith stretched to the side. "Sure. I'll pretend to believe that. C'mon Parisichu. Let's leave." Kate flipped her hair and stomped onwards. Keith shook his head, clenched his fists and jotted his way to her.

"Kate you're over reacting. Why are you getting so tense? Is there something?" Keith was curious.

This caused Kate to blush. She just pushed him. Keith and Kate were really good friends right now, and she made it seem like she wasn't worried about him in a friendship way...Kate just stomped away.

"Kate!" Keith ran. "Tell me? Why are you so mad?" Keith pleaded. "Hmph." Kate held on to Parisichu.

"Is it because you want to find an excuse not to be my friend?" Keith asked.

"No way!" Kate played with her fingers.

"It's because you think it's weird I own a Buizel?" Keith teased her, stoking Buizel's head. Kate snickered and shook Buizel's arm.

"It's not that." Kate began to roll her eyes. She couldn't tell him why. "It's because I smell bad." Keith leaped infront of Kate, crossing his arms. "I'm just joking! Tell me, Kate!" Keith begged one more time.

Kate sighed.

"It's because I...I mean it's not me. It's my hear-No, Well...lov. I mean sad." Kate was just sputtering a whole bunch of random words, but Keith knew what was going on already. His eyes widened.

"Keith, just go away, you're such a horrible friend. You don't care about me an-" Kate widened her eyes as Keith grabbed her face to reel her into a soft passionate kiss. He closed his eyes tight, however Kate's eyes were wide opened as she looked around: shocked.

"The feeling's we both have for each other is mutual."

**Fin.**


	3. Just Married

**Contestshipping whoop whoop! This was specifically requested by definemabel. Thank you for keeping up!**

_May's POV_

I met him when I was 10. We're now 22, and married.

_Flashback._

"_MAY!" Drew painted while I was walking back home to Hoenn. It was at the end of my Johto journey. "Drew?" I turned to him. I didn't know he'd be going back to Hoenn. Possibly he'd be onto Sinnoh?_

_"What are you doing here?" I clutched on to my heart. _

_"I need to admit it." Drew crossed his arms. "Admit what?" I asked. "Do you love me?" Drew walked closer to me. "I've thought about it. And yes I do." _

_That was the day I kissed Drew, and we became a couple. Long story short._

It was a nice sunny day, of course we sleep with the curtains covering the window because Drew insists how annoying the light can be in the morning. Our wedding last night was tense. We partied late, and we came home so tired. We just...um...did some "husband wife stuff" and fell back to sleep. I leaned over to him to kiss him. He wakes up that way. But he wouldn't wake up. I then pressed our lips together into a deep passionate kiss, and he then woke up.

"Morning sweetheart." Drew slowly batted his eyes. I love the way he just talks when he's sleepy. It gives butterflies in my stomach. "Good Morning." I snuggled against his bare body. "How about we get dressed, and I'll make you the most delicious food you've ever had." Drew stroked my hair.

Man, is this the greatest first morning of marriage or what?


	4. Hello, How May I Help You Today?

*Lancewoodshipping*-Anon45 (Gameverse)

Review or PM me your ships!

* * *

"Professor Sycamore?" Serena steps in.

" Uh-Serena! Again, what may I do for you?" He prompts his desk his arms on his desk, looking natural."

"I would like to see if I could run another errand for you. If that's okay." She looks at the ground shuffling her feet. "Ever since you beat the Elite four and finished your pokedex, you've been trying to be busy." He smirks.

"Uh, yeah." She quickly replies.

"I have nothing." He coldly says. She slowly nods. He leans back against his chair and places one leg over the other. "Sit, why don't you." He points at the chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks Pro-" She was interrupted.

"You can call me Augustine now." He says. "Oh. Uh, thanks Augustine." She was softly speaking the whole time. Ever since she was done with her journey, she's been different. Acting different, speaking differently. Why was she always in Pro-Er, Augstine's office.

An awkward silence scurried across the room.

"I'll get going." She says.

Augustine nods and watches her get up, he was gazing to her backside as she touched the doorknob and stopped.

"Actually, I don't feel like leaving." She skimpers to her chair. Professor Sycamore just smiles.

It was another silence of them just staring at each other.

Professor Sycamore just shrugs and stacks his papers. He turns his chair to the right where the book shelf. He didn't want to get up so he tried reach over. It stayed on the shelf but his papers fell all over the floor. He was about to get up.

"Wait. I'll get it." Serena stood up and piled the papers. She walked over to him and her shoelaces were untied so she tripped. She didn't trip on to the floor but she landed on him.

"I-I'm sorry." She looked up onto his face, her face was blushing an intense shade of red. He knew already.

He prompted her up on his lap and smiled. Serena knows.

She liked her arms around his neck, and they shared a kiss.

"Serena?" He parted his face.

"Yeah?"

"Can you lock the door?"


	5. Wake Up!

**Next fic is requested by Advancedforever S.K.A. An advanceshipping fanfic! Don't forget to review and request!**

* * *

_I met him when I was 10. He was about 13 or 12 my memory faded, but we were really young._

Ash is my best friend, I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. We've been sick together, in love with other people together, went through heartbreaks, ate every where together, told each other everything.

I laugh at this one time when Ash was dating this one girl, he didn't even know how to handle a relationship. I think he was about 14, my age. It was funny because he drove her away. He wouldn't take my advice, so she was the one that got away. I used to rub it in all the time, even though he got annoyed. Is it my fault for being a great friend? Anyways, I comforted him and he felt better. What are good friends for.

Thought we should hang out today, we usually do. I skipped to the steps and knocked on the door. It was so early that he was still in his pajamas. Well, he was wearing a long black T-Shirt, blue baggy pants, and his raven hair was in a ruffled mess. "May, again you never fail to come here early." He yawned. I can't blame him, I always come up at seven or eight am. "Shut up." I joked. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Have I ever said no?" He smiled. I return the smile and walk in. "While I eat some breakfast, you can make yourself at home." He joked.

Thats when I grabbed pretzels and just lied down on the couch and flicked on the TV. Hours have passed and we were just watching TV the whole time. It was around 5 pm and Ash still didn't change out of his pajamas. "Ash, get dressed." I lightly shoved him. "Noooo." He lied down next to me. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Try not to burn my house down." He sarcastically smirked. "No problem." I confirmed. This happens where I wake him up too early, and he just goes to bed. I stared at him fading to sleep. I wondered...what if?

Then, a devious smiled appeared across my face. I stared at his closed eyes, his chest moving up and down to the rhythm of his breaking. Should I draw on his face? That's what I did. I drew a fake mustache, eyebrows, circles and so on. I then wanted to go into more detail to make the funniest face ever. I couldn't draw upside down so I sat on his chest and drew everywhere. I think I smudged my not so perfect mustache so I leaned my face closer to smudge it off. That's when I realized..the way I'm sitting on him, the way I'm close to him..uh.. does that mean something? He's not aware of anything so..I might was well...

Next thing that happened was I ended up kissing his sleeping lips.

_I'm in love with Ash Ketchum_

I continued to make out with him, but it felt like making out with a caucus. I went down for another kiss, but then as I leaned back something stopped me from doing so. Oh no, he was awake. Even better, he was kissing me back. We started going into a deeper kiss, but then I backed away to know what was going on. "Okay, so we are kissing." I nervously laughed.

"Really, I thought we were eating oreos." Ash laughed. "So I guess you know.." I played with my hair. "That you like me?" Ash confirms. I slightly nodded. "I'll now admit, I've always had feelings for you." I admitted.

"Wanna know something else?" Ash asked. "I also loved you. And still do." He smiled.

I grinned, leaned down and we kissed again.


	6. Merry Xmasin March

**Specifically requested by starwarrior18 a pearlshipping fic. Please review and suggest!**

* * *

Ash hated wearing fancy clothing, but Brock was throwing a christmas party and he required all men to wear a tux. Ash put his on and sighed with disgust. I don't look like a proper trainer. Is all he thought about.

Dawn loved dressing up. She had so many clothing, and dresses that she couldn't even decide on one. She scanned through her closet like crazy, one dress after another. All had beautiful designs, that she would love to gaze at for hours. Should she wear an elegant blue dress, like the colors of her ocean tinted eyes? Or that red dress, sitting there, reflecting the colors of Christmas. Warm, giving, and not to mention, hot too. She smiled and decided on that one.

Brock of course, was ready. He had his tux. Anything to impress Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny of course, guilty as charged. He even designed the place himself, and baked all of the delicious treats himself. The party would be perfect he thought. As he tied a Mistletoe on the wall he smiled at the beautifully decorated tree and nodded. It was ready.

It was seven' clock, people came in. There was Paul, Zoey, Barry, Conway, and many other people gathering around for a wonderful night in the Sinnoh region. "Yo Brocko." Ash slumps next to him. "So where's Dawn?" Ash scans the room. "Girls, they take forever." Brock laughed.

Ash helped himself to food. Food is always there. "Want some cookies, buddy?" Ash turns to Pikachu. "Pika!" Ash laughs and gives a bite to Pikachu. Pikachu nibbled onto the cookie but then dropped a piece. "Hey Ash?"

Ash couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She looked absolutely stunning in that red christmas orientated dress. She looked good, he thought. He couldn't stop staring. "Uhm Ash, what are you and Pikachu eating?" She started to ask.

"Uh-Um cookies." He shakes off his head. "That's nice. Getting into the christmas spirit." She flips her shiny blue hair that was specially styled for the occasion. Should Ash stop drooling?

Dawn tugged on to his sleeve. "Let's see where Brock went." She told him. "Sure." Ash nodded.

Uh oh. Everyone just stared at Ash and Dawn. "Why are they staring at us?" Ash asked looking at a silent Dawn. Dawn pointed up to the ceiling. Ash drops a sweat and saw the Mistletoe. He was super stoked about it, but didn't know how to kiss a girl. Dawn read him.

"It's alright." She said, leaned in and gave him a passionate christmas kiss.


	7. He Drives Me Crazy

**So instead of writing my english paper, I decided to write this. Ahh Uroborusshiping. My favorites. Requested by ExodiusLK :)**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_Trainer White_: He was always quiet, different, unable to figure out...intriguing.

_Trainer Red:_ I've never seen anyone like her, she's enthusiastic, outgoing...different...intriguing.

"R-Red! There you are!" White, A.K.A Hilda nudges him on the back with enthusiasm.

"White!" He was scared, "Why do you always have to scare me like that?" He winces his eyes.

"Why not?" She says.

"Anyways leave me alone, I'm thinking." Red crosses his arms leaning against the tree.

"You always say that." Hilda places her hands on her hips while pouting.

"What do you want?" Red drops his face to her.

"To figure you out, I can never understand you..." She trails off sitting next to him.

"What do you want to know?" Red gave in.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

Red slightly smiles. She covers her mouth like a little fan girl. "You're smiling!" She blushes.

"Do you really want to know" Red smirks.

Hilda looks at him in the eye, lost in his red eyes, just gazing. "Please?"

He took off her hat and put his on hers.

"You."


	8. Act One, Scene One

**Ahh! I was waiting for someone to request this! This is an agencyshipping fic requested by PearlShipper. Enjoy! Review please :) (MangaVerse)**

* * *

Black's POV

I don't know where Prez went, but she said she'd be back. Apparently she came up a great idea for a new play she's been working on, and she said it's different. What people want's to see knowadays. I don't know. I'm sitting on the couch, shoes, jacket, and hat off. Relaxed from a lonnnng day today. I'm my legs lay on the edge of the arm of the couch, and I swing them reading the offical pokemon league handbook.

"I'm back!" She sings.

"P-Prez! What took you so long." I prompted my self up. She hangs her vest and hat onto the coat hanger and sits down. "Sorry, I had to get this script approved by the mayor!"

"Why was it hard to get approved any ways?" I get up and stare at the front cover. "It's kinda tense, but he says the people will love it!" She smiles. "Then are you going to leave again and work on it?" I ask her.

"That's why it took me for ever. The ending has two Pokemon trainers not really kiss, but they almost do and then the curtains close. I tried finding actors, but no one wanted to do it, they were shy. And people who did want to do it, well...they sucked at acting." She shrugs.

An intimate scene huh? I knew Prez liked that kinda stuff, but I didn't know she actually wanted people to reenact it. Well, I hope she does find some people. She buries her face in her palms. "Hey I got an idea!" Her face lights up.

"What is it, Prez?" I ask.

"Uh, I know I'm your Boss and all..but your going to have to do this because I already told the Mayor this play is going to happen." She explains.

"Well, what is it you want me to do?" I ask her.

"Why don't we be the trainers?" She says. "Trainers in love...huh? What ? Us?" My face starts to heat up as I point to myself. She nods. "Gee boss, I can't kiss you.." I ruffle the back of my hair.

"We're not going to kiss. All we do is lean in, and the curtains close. Please do it." She pouts, her eyes gleaming. "Um..okay.." I awkwardly accepted it.

"Yes! I'm going to be famous after this! Everyone will love this play!" She jumps. "Okay, first I'll show you what goes on. It starts off with you winning the Pokemon league." She starts.

"Liking the sound of that." I did. "And then, you're dream girl, that's me, comes in, and we have our happy ending." She waves. "Got it..so?" I sat somewhere. "What's our names?" I asked.

"I haven't figured it out. Just call each other what we usually do." She gives me a script. She closes the door.

She then came in and opens the door. "Black! Congrats on the Pokemon League." She walks in casually, like it really happened. "Thanks, Prez. I couldn't have done it without you." I smile like it says in the script.

"And now your gift from me." She says and she undoes her hair, letting it flow. Wow, I'm just..she looks..so..beautiful. Seeing her long beautiful hair matching with her gleaming blue eyes. Wait..I can't think that about Prez.

She then crawls on top of me, so seductive that a sweat drops from my face. I tried to lean back without falling as she placed one hand on the floor and one on my chest and her lips were close to mine. "Prez.." Was the only thing I that escapes my mouth until she yells.

"And scene!" She got up redoing her hair. "I guess.." I said to myself. "Okay let's do it again." She re does everything and then we came to the part she leans in..but I couldn't help it, so I kissed her.

"Woah Black! Why did you kiss me!?" She leaps away. "You drove me nuts!" I held on to my head. "What?" She cocked her head to the side. "You were acting hot, you looked hot, you just are hot!" I yell, with frustration. She frowns, but then a devious grin appeared on her face, and she gets on top of me and intensely makes out with me. "Prez!" I gasp. "What about you, your hair, without your hat, you look great in that shirt, you drive me crazy everyday, but do you see me kissing you everyday?" She says leaning into another kiss. I pulled back, and argue more. "Prez, if I'm not mistaken, you're the one with beautiful hair." I kissed her back. She narrows her eyebrows. "It's not me, the way you call me Prez drives me crazy." She kisses me again. "Well, I'm sorry Boss, but what else can I call you." I snapped, kissing her neck. "Why are you doing that?" She says taking off my shirt. "Why are you doing that?" I kissed her neck again. "Let's just take this somewhere else.." She wipes her lips.

"No problem." I smirked.

And so, came the opening day of her play, we came to the end part, but no kissing, just the curtains covered us, and clapping roared.


End file.
